


how the most dangerous thing is to love

by cassiecasyl



Series: October Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of things, Canon Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Heaven, Heaven's Ideology, Inspired by..., M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Poetry + Short Fic, References to Canon, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: Poem + Short FicDean is not Castiel's weakness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954552
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	how the most dangerous thing is to love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Whumptober Day 22: I cursed the gloom that set upon us, but I know that I love you so  
> Whumptober Day 7: I've got you + Alt 10: Nightmares 
> 
> Poem Prompt:  
>  _I would know him by touch alone, by smell.  
>  I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came  
> and his feet struck the Earth.  
> I would know him in death, at the end of the world._  
> \- "The Song of Achilles" by Madeline Miller
> 
> title taken from the song [Achilles, Come Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_V76Dm42bY) by Gangs of Youth.

_in death is where we met  
_ _so death can’t do us part  
_ _you were damned in debt  
_ _way down hell’s town at the start_

 _but in touch we were found  
_ _corrupted & lost, fallen in love   
_ _heavenly cursed & profoundly bound  
_ angelic faith & human weakness,   
_twelve years of  
star-crossed allegiance _

✯

“Kill him, Castiel,” Naomi’s as it echoed through his mind, joined then by Hannah’s, and it tasted like betrayal. The answer was a quick defiance, something he didn’t even have to think about. _Never_. 

“I will not hurt Dean Winchester,” he stated proudly, narrowing his eyes at the angel in front him. She sighed exasperatedly, disappointed like a parent in their child. Castiel blinked. Something seemed off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“I thought I’d fixed you,” she spouted, bashfully. It was the feeling of falling, Cas then realized, the fear and uncertainty he felt when he truly fell from heaven that he now experienced. Rejection. 

Pain snuck into his body, bruises and cuts were painted on him, one by one, by invisible hands. The scenery was broken and shifted to something else. Castiel was laying in an old church now, so different from the clinical whiteness of Naomi’s office. “I will cure you of your human weakness,” Ishim promised, so sure of himself that this was the right thing to do. 

“No,” he weakly defended, but it only earned laughs. 

Ishim stepped away, revealing an equally beaten up Dean. Their eyes met, and next to fear was a promise. _We’ll get out of this_. It was something he admired humans for: their devoted belief that everything would turn out fine. It was even found in humans like Dean, who had been through apocalypse after apocalypse. It was humanity’s unstoppable determination. 

Ishim tsked and shook his head at their wordless conversation. Then, he walked forward and grabbed Dean’s by his hair. With one swift motion, his blade slit Dean’s throat open, and Castiel felt like he was pulled away, down under, into hell. His hope was bleeding out, dying, and he had to return where he did not belong to. Not anymore. 

With a startled gasp, he awoke. Warm arms stalked around him, pulling him into a hug. “Nightmare?” Dean asked, wide awake yet sleep in his voice. Castiel only nodded, searching and listening for the hunter’s steady heartbeat. It was the soundtrack that would calm him down. Dean was safe and alive, defying every threat thrown at them, always. Castiel had to believe that. 

The dream’s imagery faded, leaving only dull hurt in the angel’s gut. It was okay, though. Hearing the constant thumping of Dean’s heart, he could breathe. Its cold was defeated by the hunter’s body heat, into which Castiel readily melted. Here and now, he wasn’t Eurydice anymore, who looked at her lover's face in her doom, as his dream had suggested. He wasn’t Romeo anymore either, finding his love dead. Here, Castiel was safe. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dean asked, suppressing a yawn. Castiel hummed, looking for the words in the fields of his mind, and if they wanted to come. 

“You are not a mistake,” he simply said, leaving Dean to his own assumptions. It was the only thing the doubt had infected, that hadn’t been washed away by warm cuddles yet. It was dark in the room, but their shared body heat underneath the blanket was all Cas needed to feel content. 

The memories still echoed through his mind, riddled with ideology he once assigned to. Dean could be a liability, Cas could agree to that, but he was more than willing to take that chance. In their eyes though, he was corruption, causing a respected angel to step out of line. It was rebellion, betrayal, and above all, human. 

Castiel smiled into Dean’s chest, pulling him closer. Here was where he belonged, it was plain as day to see. Heaven mourned the loss of a soldier, and the staging of their grand play, but Castiel would never dare to regret his decision. He felt the power their love brought, even underneath the disguise they tried to put it into. After all, if it truly was weakness, what had they to fear? 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://cassiecasyl.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
